


A Storybrooke Christmas

by transpeterparker



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Warning: Graphic depictions of fluff, fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transpeterparker/pseuds/transpeterparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Killian put up Christmas decorations resulting in some serious Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Storybrooke Christmas

"Love, would you mind explaining to me the reason behind hanging these huge socks on the fireplace?" Killian asked, a confused look plastered across his face. He twirled the sock around his hook, waiting for a reply.

"They're called 'stockings', and we fill them with small presents like candy, or toys. I'm not really sure why we do this, but I guess everyone just goes with it." Emma smiled, passing him a stocking with Henry's name on it. 

She continued stringing the lights around the tree in a decorative pattern. The red and green lights shining bright, reflecting off of Killian's hook. Only half of the tree was covered and the ornaments were still upstairs in a spare closet. 

"Can you put the rest of these lights up while I grab the ornaments?" Emma asked Hook. 

"Anything for you, lass." Killian pecked her cheek and began opening the box of lights. 

Emma ran up the stairs, trying to recall which closet held the decor. Walking into Henry's room, she peered around at all of his mess. Even though he'd only been at Regina's for a few days, she missed him so. 

She slid open the closet door. At the top of the closet, a box labeled 'christmas', sat. Standing on her tiptoes, she reached for the box. Barely grasping it, she pulled it down. 

Emma began her descend down the stairs, as she heard a loud bang. The noise almost causing her to drop the box. She raced down the stairs to find helpless Killian, wrapped head to toe in Christmas lights, sprawled out on the floor. 

Trying to stifle her laugh, she bent down at Killian's side. "A little help please, darling?" He called out to her. She began to untangle him. 

"Jones, Jones, Jones," She said in a jokingly stern tone. "What have you gotten your self into?" She snickered. 

"Oy! This isn't funny, love!" He said, his face turning red in embarrassment. 

"Oh I think it is." She mocked. A squeal escaped her as Hook pulled her down next to him. She giggled furiously. Killian was the only man who could ever make this woman giggle. He pulled her in for a quick kiss. 

"Merry Christmas, Swan." He whispered. 

"Merry Christmas, Jones." She mocked.


End file.
